Computers are increasingly bombarded with creatively veiled invitations to download malicious content. As such, safeguarding computers from downloading malicious content remains a constant and evolving challenge. Unfortunately, traditional methods for safeguarding computers may be unable to detect all potentially malicious applications downloaded to and/or executed by the safeguarded computers. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies a need for improved systems and methods for detecting potentially malicious applications downloaded to and/or executed by safeguarded computers.